


An Old Fashioned Gentleman

by slash4femme



Category: NCIS
Genre: Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since another man had made T.C. Fornell feel hot and bothered</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Fashioned Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older work, merely upload it here.
> 
> [](http://pics.livejournal.com/slash4femme/pic/0000qsyx/) 

It had been a long time since another man had made T.C. Fornell feel hot and bothered. Ok, so it had been a long time since a man who wasn’t L.J. Gibbs had made Fornell feel hot and bothered, but Fornell didn’t spend much time on that lately. At least not since it become very clear Gibbs was already spoken for. Fornell was not the sort of man easily scared, or intimidated in fact he had a well-earned reputation for being just as big a bastard as Gibbs. Yet here he was standing out side of NCIS trying to force himself into the elevator and up to the bullpen to talk to Gibbs. He put his hands into his pockets, took his hands out of his pockets and wished he still smoked. Finally Fornell shook himself, this was stupid standing out here like an idiot. He strode into the building; heading straight for the elevator stepped in and pressed the button purposefully. As soon as the doors closed he slumped again. Leaning against the wall, he made a slight noise of frustration and anger all directed at himself. He’d thought Gibbs would be the last, no more stupid crushes, not after Gibbs, it turned out though he’d been wrong.

The elevator pinged and opened and Fornell strode out into the NCIS bullpen in search of Gibbs. Of course he wasn’t at his desk. Fornell stood there staring at it until Tony came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

“If you’re looking for Gibbs, he’s in autopsy”

Fornell growled inarticulately at this and stomped back over to the elevator, pushing the down button and silently cursing Gibbs to hell and back. Of course it couldn’t have been easy, that would have made him happy, and obviously the universe had something against T.C. Fornell being happy. The elevator dinged letting him off in front of autopsy and he strode in and towards were Gibbs stood facing Dr. Mallard over the body of a high-ranking naval officer. As he drew near Fornell could hear what Ducky was telling Gibbs.

“It seems he was shot through the mouth the bullet exiting out the back of the skull, causing quite a bit of mess too.”

Ducky leaned closer to the body pointing out the place were the bullet had pulverized the back of the poor officers head, both Fornell and Gibbs leaned closer to look.

“On first examination the poor man’s death would appear to be suicide but on closer examination . . .”

Fornell lost track of what exactly it was Ducky was saying as he became captivated by the way Ducky’s heavy dark blond hair fell cross his forehead, and the way the fine lines around his eyes where highlighted when he smiled. Ducky had one of the nicest smiles, Fornell had seen in a long time, and he stopped himself abruptly before his mind continued along the nauseatingly sentimental path it had been heading down. It had been bad enough when he had fallen for Gibbs, falling for Ducky though was just foolhardy. Ducky was so far out of his league they weren’t even in the same ballpark, and possibly not even playing the same sport. The sound of Ducky’s voice jerked Fornell once more into the present.

“ . . . Either way if this does turn out to be a murder I think one of you gentlemen owes me dinner.”

“I’ll take that offer.”

It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Gibbs and Ducky looked up at him and Fornell decide not to give himself the chance to make the situation worse so he slapped Gibbs on the back and hustled him towards the door talking at him none stop about FBI involvement and how he didn’t want NCIS to screw it up this time. Once they were out of autopsy and safely in the elevator Fornell let the conversation drop and leaned against the elevator wall in morose silence. Gibbs gave him a searching look but didn’t comment on his less then usual behavior for which Fornell was extremely grateful.

Later that day when Fornell swept into the FBI offices all his agents took one look at him and became very busy somewhere out of his way. Not that Fornell was particularly interested in terrorizing any of them, since right then all he really wanted to do was go to his office and try to cool down, or possibly shoot someone; like himself. Once in his office he slumped down behind his desk and sighed. It was a mess, the death of the high-ranking naval officer had been deemed a matter of national security which made it his problem not just NCIS’s and since NCIS was also his problem the situation wasn’t going to be an easy one. Fornell sighed again and dragged one hand across his face, he was tired and in a really bad mood. He glanced up at his office door, then opened a drawer in his desk. One of the nice things about being Senior Agent meant he got his own office not just a desk. He pulled out a ball of white yarn and a hook and began working on the bedspread he was making for Emily. Many years ago his, then wife, had tried to lean to crochet certain it would be perfect for make baby things. She had never learned but Fornell had, and had actually become quite good at it. He knew it was stupid, and that the few of his agents who knew thought it made him incredibly strange, but at this point it was the only non-vice related way of relaxing he had.

He’d crocheted a few more square inches when the phone rang. Fornell picked it up listened, hung up and sighed. Gibbs had begun bringing in suspects already and one of Fornell’s agents had been beside himself because Gibbs hadn’t asked FBI permission first. Personally Fornell didn’t care how many suspects Gibbs bullied, it meant the case would get done a lot sooner. Fornell saw his main job with working with NCIS as pretty much to act as insurance to keep Gibbs from shooting someone, but as long as that wasn’t an issue he couldn’t care less what Gibbs and his team did. Fornell couldn’t ever understand why the FBI insisted on having agents do what NCIS could do perfectly fine on their own. He suspected it was simply politics, and Fornell hated politics.

Fornell stored his crocheting and headed over to NCIS. He stomped up to the bullpen and through to interrogation. Once there he barged into Gibbs’ interrogation and hauled him out into the hall where he chewed him out for starting without FBI go-head and then waited patiently while Gibbs chewed him out for interrupting his interrogation. Gibbs stormed back into the said interrogation, and Fornell, having done his duty to his country and agency, stomped back up to the bullpen and made himself comfortable at Gibbs’ desk.

“Ahem.”

Fornell’s head snapped up and he stared dumbly for several minutes at Ducky who stood in front of him, out of his scrubs and wearing a bowtie that brought out the light blue of his eyes. Fornell wondered if he were blushing, he was far too old to be blushing.

“I was looking for Jethro, Tobias.”

“He’s in interrogation.”

Ducky sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“And you should never interrupt Gibbs during interrogation.”

Ducky glanced back over at Fornell.

“But perhaps you can help me Tobias.”

Fornell opened his mouth to say no they should probably wait for Gibbs, or he was not the right person to be asking, instead he heard himself say,

“Sure Ducky what ever you want.”

And then wished fervently that the ground would open and swallow him. However the universe was still trying to make him unhappy and Ducky simply smiled then headed for autopsy, and Fornell followed. They scrubbed in and suited up, and Ducky began prying off the top of the naval commanders head.

“I am afraid Tobias that I made a very embarrassing mistake.”

Ducky placed the top of the commander’s head on a tray and peeled back his scalp.

“It’s rather sad really, that I would over look such a thing but considering the fact that the cause of death was so seemingly apparent.”

“Seemingly?”

Ducky smiled, and pointed to the newly uncovered skull. Fornell bent forward and squinted, then took the magnifying glass and squinted some more. Ducky waited patiently.

“There.”

Fornell pointed to the tiny indentation in the bone.

“Very good, Tobias.”

“Ducky?”

The other man looked up at him and Fornell’s eyes skittered away before he ran the risk of drowning in soft blue.

“What is that thing?”

“A bone dimple, Tobias. A very rare occurrence that only happens when someone is hit very hard and very purposefully with a dull, yet pointed object.”

Fornell straightened up and the two men stared at each other.

“Which means that the bullet to the head did not kill him.”

Ducky nodded.

“Who ever did this, Tobias, was clever, bone dimples are only made by very distinctive weapons, they knew they could be traced so they blew out our poor officer’ brains almost immediately making hard to tell it was inflicted after time of death.”

“So we think that it’s a suicide or worse case we think it’s a murder and look for someone with a gun not someone with,”

Fornell waved at the skull.

“Whatever did that.”

“Exactly.”

Ducky smiled almost bouncing slightly on his feet and Fornell wondered if the man could get any cuter. Shaking his head slightly he turned pulling off his scrubs and headed for the door and elevator to go tell Gibbs the news. Gibbs and the team where up in the bullpen and Fornell could tell form the looks on their faces that the interrogation had not panned out.

“Gibbs!”

“Still here Fornell? Don’t you have someone else’s time to waist?”

Gibbs turned to look at him.

“Ducky’s found something. Evidently our naval officer didn’t die of having his brains blown out, he died of being hit on the head by something that is, according to the good Doctor ‘blunt but with a pointed tip.’ Now,”

Fornell folded his arms over his chest and glared at Gibbs.

“I don’t know if any of your suspects have something like that mostly because no one’s shared information with the FBI despite the fact this is a joint case, but I would suggest you all go back and look for something heavy and pointed. . . ”

Evidently something he had said had run some kind of bell because Gibbs and co. exchanged one of their looks then all grabbed their weapons and ran for the elevator. Fornell stood there and watched them go, then sat back at Gibbs’ desk and called his own agents.

They got there man, or woman actually. Gibbs informed him after they got back from making the arrest that Fornell’s agents had showed but had nearly fucked everything up. Fornell had sighed and rolled his eyes and then let it go. His agents where good people, they did there jobs well, they just couldn’t read Gibbs’ mind the same way Gibbs’ agents could and Fornell thought that hardly qualified as a crime. The paperwork was a bitch of course as was the several hours spent in two separate Directors offices explaining why NCIS and FBI couldn’t play nice just this once. After that Fornell felt it was only fair to hang around and irritate Gibbs for a while. So about the time everyone left for the day Fornell headed for the parking lot, his car, and home.

“Agent Fornell.”

Fornell turned to see Ducky limping towards him.

“Dr. Mallard. What can I do for you?”

“My car is in the shop I am afraid and I was wondering if you would be able to give me a ride.”

Ducky stopped in front of him and looked up almost expectantly.

“Uhm.”

Fornell glance around for someone else that might be available to drive Ducky but everyone else had seemingly left.

“Sure thing, Doctor.”

Fornell got into his car and Ducky into the passenger seat. They drove in silence and Fornell concentrated on the road and not on Ducky. He definitely did not let himself think about Ducky’s closeness, about his soft hair, or gentle eyes, or the smell of his aftershave and the slight sent of formaldehyde the still lingered under the clean smell of soap and something that was very distinctly Ducky. Damn. Fornell gripped the wheel a little tighter then necessary and concentrated on the road. Finally they pulled up to Ducky's large sprawling home and Fornell parked the car. He waited but Ducky did not get out of the car immediately instead he turned until he was facing Fornell.

“Agent Fornell I believe you owe me something.”

Fornell turned to look at the smaller man.

“Oh really Doctor and what would that be?”

Despite is overly formal tone Ducky smiled bright and sweet and Fornell felt himself melt.

“Why Tobias don’t you remember? You owe me dinner.”

Inexplicably Fornell felt himself flush.

“Sure Ducky.”

Ducky’s smile only increased.

“I am so glad we understand each other,”

He picked up his bag and opened his door.

“Walk me to the house please.”

Fornell couldn’t see why Ducky would ask but he only nodded and got out of the car and walked with Ducky to the house. On the porch he stood rather awkwardly as Ducky unlocked the front door, and then smiled at him again.

“Thank you so much Tobias for driving me home, I hope it wasn’t too much of a bother.”

Fornell finally found the ability to smile back.

“No bother at all Ducky, have a good night.”

He turned to leave but it was Ducky’s voice that stopped him.

“Oh and Tobias,”

Fornell turned to find Ducky had moved much closer much faster then he had thought. Before he could really react Ducky brought up one hand to wrap around the back of Fornell’s neck and Ducky’s lips closed over his. His brain stopped working, and he forgot how to breath for several moments while Ducky kissed him. Then Ducky pulled away and Fornell was left with two thoughts, first that there was now no way in Hell that he would be able to live the rest of his life without kissing Ducky again preferably very, very often, and second that Ducky could do things with his lips Fornell had in all his many years of life never experienced before. Ducky’s arms where still around his neck and Fornell found that he had somehow managed to get his own arms around Ducky’s waist. Ducky tipped his face up to meet Fornell’s gaze, the other man’s firm and unwavering.

“I am not a child Tobias nor am I some rare fragile commodity and I am done waiting.”

Tobias swallowed several times and finally found his voice,

“Yes Ducky, of course, sorry about that.”

Ducky smiled again slow and sweet, then tipped his face up for another kiss.

“That’s quite alright my dear, just as long as it doesn’t happen again.”

Tobias really didn’t think it would.

 


End file.
